The Complete Guide Felix Floetry Fox (Updated)
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: The Character Felix Floetry is based on the mythology of the Kitsune Fox spirit. this is a detailed description of his capabilities as well as how he struggles to balance them.


Forms and powers of Felix Floetry

Felix Floetry is a Anthropomorphic Fox who wears a Green shirt and loves to write. normally, Felix is a part of a special tribe of foxes known as Ki Foxes. they are a race of foxes that rely predominantly on the use of Ki a Aura energy. Ki is the physical Life Energy that exist within all living Creatures. Aura is the spiritual energy that is tied to each living Creature and is closely associated with the soul. As a young kit, his soul was fused with the Soul of the Kitsune God Inari in order to save his life. Not only did it preserve his life, the merger also granted Felix the power of a 9 Tailed Kitsune Fox. There is one problem tho. The Fusion is only half complete.

That means instead of Felix having one complete fused soul, he instead has two separate Souls within him. One being his imperfect normal Fox soul, and the other being the powerful Celestial Kitsune soul. Although he has learned how to Branch between each one, them being separate means that he can only alternate between the two. He has since been on a long journey of training himself to one day merge his two Souls into one complete harmonious whole.

While separate, One Soul tends to corrupt the other on occasion leaving to Felix not being able to completely control his magic and sometimes winding up going temporarily feral minded. It also severely drains his Ki whenever he uses magic or has to tap into the Kitsune powers which leaves him in a very weakened State upon prolonged use of them. Relying too heavily on them could potentially kill him if he lets his Ki run out. In the absolute worst-case scenarios however, there is always the possibility that his souls could become corrupted turning him into what is known as a Yako or Nogitsune.

That has happened to him once in his life and it is the reason why he can no longer return to his homeland. Here is a basic breakdown of his forms and abilities:

Base Form: Normal Fox*

\- Normally has One tail

-Regular state

\- Aura sense and Aura Manipulation

\- Ki control

\- Above average Paw-to-paw combat

\- Average intelligence

\- Limited magic use

Ki Fox: Powered up*

\- increased Aura Senses and manipulation

\- Strength boost

\- hightened senses and Reflexes

\- he taps into his Ki (Life energy)

\- Speed increase

\- Magic strength increase

Partial Kitsune: 2-8 Tails Manifested*

\- further Aura sense increase

\- faster speed

\- improved senses and Reflexes

\- more strength

\- drains Ki the longer it's used

\- Increased access to magic from 5-8 tails (drains Ki faster).

Kyuubi Kitsune state: Nine-tailed Fox form.*

\- complete Aura Mastery

\- heavily increased Ki reserves (However, it Drains at a very fast rate)

\- mainly travels on all fours

\- complete access to magic

\- elemental control

\- blinding speed and teleportation

\- breaths fire

\- incredible strength and power

\- state lasts as long as Ki does. It drains from using powers.

Feral Kitsune: highly unstable*

\- Due to limited control and lack is stability, Felix has a possibility of giving in to Feral or primal behavior.

\- same powers as above, just much less control.

\- If total focus is broken, he may attack alies and family

\- highly destructive

\- Can Regain control with help

\- He loses Ki even faster in this state.

Demon Kitsune: Nogitsune State*

\- Felix's most deadliest side

\- appears when too much Dark energy is around or Negative emotions get the better of him

\- highly destructive with little regard for Life

\- unprecedented Power, Strength and Stamina

\- dark demonic Appearance.

\- Drains Ki much faster than any other form to the point of potential Death of him

\- Strong illusion based and shapeshifting trickster magic

\- Carnivorous Bloodlust

\- extremely dangerous to anyone around him

\- been in this state once in his life. Vows to never let it happen again

Celestial Kitsune God: the ultimate Form*

\- Achieved when Both the soul of Felix and Inari have finally merged in perfect harmony

\- Has a bright gold appearance

\- can only be accessed on Astro state during the normal MLP timeline

\- no limits on Ki control and Aura Mastery

\- complete serenity

\- Never harms anyone who is good and pure

\- highly damage resident

\- has only been *Physically* achieved in the Fallout Equestria Universe

\- limited range and limited access that Depletes Ki and Aura

\- unlimited magic use

\- Complete mastery of all elements

-Immortality


End file.
